Tough food soil removal through quicker, more effortless means is a continuing goal in dishwashing. Most attention historically has been given to pure grease soils. Also, everyday cleaning needs are readily met by conventional cleaners and cleaning equipment. Removal of heavily encrusted and burnt on soils, however, remains a challenge. Common approaches include prolonged soaking and/or heavy scouring. Specialty solutions such as pre-treatment products can be generally effective but very abrasive or harsh (high pH) on hands and surfaces. Also, they are inconvenient to the consumer since multiple products are required for complete cleaning. An increasing problem comes from the greater use of microwave ovens that provide more intensive cooking.
It would be desirable to have a cleaner that is effective on tough soil removal.